When Chibi's Attack
by hot-chick1
Summary: CH. 4 UP! What would happen if the YYH crew was chibi-fied- that is all but Kurama. Poor Kurama has his hands full with 3 human children and a demon child. Kuwabara, Yusuke, Botan, and Hiei all turn into Chibis. What will happen?
1. Mistake 1

Title: * When Chibis Attack *  
  
Type of Story: * Humor/Fluff *  
  
Rating: * PG (just in case)*  
  
Paring: * None unless you want there to be *  
  
Summary: * What would happen if the YYH crew was chibi-fied- that is all but Kurama. Poor Kurama has his hands full with 3 human children and a demon child. Kuwabara, Yusuke, Botan, and Hiei all turn into Chibis. What will happen? *  
  
A/N: * Ok, This idea truly isn't mine. I found this story [well stories] and it's called When Hanyous Turn Childrenish. And the author of that story gets most of the credit for this one. So why don't you give her a pat on the back. She did a good job with it. And their and more. When Hanyous Aren't Childrenish. And a new one but can't remember the name. But I hope you enjoy and hope the author of those stories doesn't think that I'm 'STEALING' her idea. Because I'm just using it. FYI: I'm not good at fight scenes so plez don't flame them. I know I suck! u_u' *  
  
Kurama lied awake in his bed. Tomorrow was to begin a new mission but this one made him jumpy. He had a bad feeling that something was going to happen but didn't know what. Little did he know that this battle was to change his life forever.  
  
~*~  
  
"Come on, silly's! You're falling behind." Botan yelled at the top of her lungs. She glanced back at Yusuke, who wasn't too far behind then to Kuwabara, who was way behind. "Hurry up Kuwabara!"  
  
"I am not a cheetah! This is my top speed! And besides I thought you weren't coming!" Kuwabara yells from the back of the group.  
  
"Well, I decided that you boys needed a cheering squad, so here I am!" Botan smiled. She really wanted to be with the boys. Because the demon they were facing was not like any other they have faced in the past.  
  
~*~ Half hour later ~*~  
  
"Hey boys. Why fight your emendable death. It is to come soon." The demon says as he starts to throw his sward. The battle continued until the demon was bleeding badly and was getting desperate, he then began to chant. Everyone looked worried but not to a full extent. Kurama on the other hand looked quite worried. He had heard this chant before but couldn't place it. But before he could remember, the demon shot a stream of blue light towards the group. Kurama jumped out of the way but the others didn't make it; they were hit dead on. When Kurama hit the ground he came face-to-face with a pair of big round crimson eyes. 'Dear lord no.' Kurama thought as pulled away to see four chibi's standing in front of him.  
  
"Qus me, mishter, we're hungy." A young boy the age of 2 said. He had spiked black hair with a white star in the front and big round crimson eyes.  
  
"Don't you know my name?" Kurama asked a little confused that He didn't call him fox or something like that.  
  
"No. Whi am I in trabule?" The boy asked as tears flowed down his cheeks.  
  
Kurama jumped a little but gathered the young boy in his arms. The boy responded by gripping Kurama's school uniform jacket tightly, "Shhhhh. Shhhhh. It's ok. It's ok. You're not in trouble. I just wanted to know, your Hiei aren't you!" Kurama asked rocking back and forth.  
  
"Yea." Hiei said as he sniffed a couple of times. "How do wou know my name an I don know wours?"  
  
Kurama chuckled slightly at the fact that Hiei was speaking in a very childish voice. "Oh, my name is Kurama. But you may call me fox if you like." Kurama said as he taped the end of his nose with the tip of his finger. Hiei giggled and Kurama felt someone pulling on his sleeve. He looked down to see a little Botan with tears in her eyes. "Let me guess your Botan?"  
  
"Yea, and Yusuke pulled my haya!" Botan cried as she pointed to Yusuke who was laughing with Kuwabara.  
  
"Kuwa, wasn dat the koolwest. She didn even do anything to me or wou." Yusuke welled and Kuwabara laughed. Kurama picked up Botan, put her and Hiei on his hips and walked over to Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
"Yusuke! Kuwabara! Why did you pull Botan's hair!" Kurama yelled at them. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked up at him with tears in their eyes.  
  
"We're sorrwie. We won do it again, we sware." Yusuke said and Kuwabara nodded in agreement. Kurama sighed and shrugged it off. It was just too cute. He couldn't stay mad.  
  
"Ok, ok. Just don't let it happen again, ok?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Now how about we go home and get something to eat?" Kurama said and the Chibis all yelled in excitement. 'This is going to be a long day, and it's not even ten o'clock.'  
  
~*~ Back at Kurama's apartment ~*~  
  
'I'm so glad that I have my own apartment.' But turning four 2 year old lose in an apartment was a bad idea. "Hiei no, don't!" Kurama yelled as he saw Hiei playing with three knives. Throwing them in the air and catching them. "Hiei you could get hurt! Don't do that!" Hiei began to sniffle again and Kurama just gave him a hug. And sat all the chibis on the living room floor, got them some PB&J sandwiches and let them watch Barney. It seemed to keep their attention. Soon after the sandwiches were gone and the 'I love you' song was sung the chibis were asleep. But minutes later Kurama heard crying. He looked up to see Hiei sitting up and crying lightly. He walked over, picked him up, and began rocking him again. "Shhhhh, shhhhh. What's wrong?"  
  
"I had a dream dat my mommie didn't wan me an she threw me over a cwiff. Wou wouln do dat, woul wou?"  
  
"No, of course not. Now how about you going back to sleep ok?"  
  
"Ok." Hiei said as he rested his head on his chest, listening to the beating of Kurama's heart, sniffling every once and a while. Kurama then began to sing:  
  
Baby mine don't you cry  
  
Baby mine dry your eyes  
  
Rest your head close to my heart  
  
Never to Part  
  
Baby of mine  
  
Little one when you play  
  
Don't you mind what they say  
  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
  
Never a tear  
  
Baby of mine  
  
From your head to your toes  
  
Your so sweet goodness knows  
  
You are so precious to me  
  
Cute as can be  
  
Baby of mine  
  
Yeah Baby Mine...  
  
When the song ended Hiei was curled up into a ball in his arms and he noticed that the others had woke up, climbed into the chair and was lying their heads on his lap. Kurama, not wanting to disturb them, just decided to take a nap himself. Mistake #1!  
  
~*~  
  
So what did you think? Give me a review and tell me plez! 


	2. More cutefulness!

Title: * When Chibis Attack *  
  
Type of Story: * Humor/Fluff *  
  
Rating: * PG (just in case)*  
  
Paring: * None unless you want there to be *  
  
Summary: * What would happen if the YYH crew was chibi-fied- that is all but Kurama. Poor Kurama has his hands full with 3 human children and a demon child. Kuwabara, Yusuke, Botan, and Hiei all turn into Chibis. What will happen? *  
  
A/N: * Ok, This idea truly isn't mine. I found this story [well stories] and it's called When Hanyous Turn Childrenish. And the author of that story gets most of the credit for this one. So why don't you give her a pat on the back. She did a good job with it. And their and more. When Hanyous Aren't Childrenish. And a new one but can't remember the name. But I hope you enjoy and hope the author of those stories doesn't think that I'm 'STEALING' her idea. Because I'm just using it. FYI: I'm not good at fight scenes so plez don't flame them. I know I suck! u_u' *  
  
~*~  
  
Kurama awoke with a start. He looked around and didn't see anything out place, 'Hmm, I guess it was just a dream. But I have to admit that is was one of my cuter dreams I've...' Kurama then heard a crash coming from the kitchen. He gets up to only see that the chibis have had a flour fight and was now throwing water everywhere. Making a sticky gooey mess. "No." Kurama whined as he got the chibi's in his arms, took them to the bathroom and got bath water running. "Why did you do that? You should have just turned on the TV." Said to no one really as he tested the water and got the three boys in. Botan was going to be last since she was a girl. He got up and got the phone that was just outside the bathroom and called one of his friends. "Tanya? Hi. Umm could you come over, I have a major problem that I think you could help with."  
  
"Ok, but I can't stay for long. I have a doctors appointment."  
  
"That's fine, just bring over some of your baby brother's clothes. 4 outfits to be exact."  
  
"Ok, be there in 5."  
  
He gave the chibis a bath and was waiting for Tanya to arrive. 'Where is she? She said in 5.' Just then he heard the doorbell ring. 'Thank goodness.' He answered the door alone to see that there was Tanya was in a rush.  
  
"Ok, here are the outfits and here are some diapers, bottles, sippi cups and binky's. I wish that I could stay and help but my sister just went into labor. I have to go. Bye"  
  
"Bye?" Kurama said as he started at his friends retreating form. 'What am I going to do now?' He turns around and sees that the chibis were not there. 'Great, now where they go?' Kurama went to the kitchen, no chibis, to the bathroom, no chibis there, he was starting to look under chairs when he heard a cry come from his bedroom. 'Dear lord no.' He opened his door to find himself looking at all the chibis playing in his art supplies. (Well three actually. Hiei is the one who cried.) Hiei sat on his bed and was covered in paint and was crying. Yusuke was throwing paint at Hiei, Botan was using his oil-based paints to pretend that she was wearing make-up, and Kuwabara was just eating his oil crayons. "Dear lord why me? KUWABARA, YUSUKE, BOTAN, HIEI! GET OVER HERE NOW!" Kurama yelled at the young children. All the chibis, now with tears in their eyes, looked up at him. Their eyes were big and round and their bottom lips were quivering. "OH NO! YOU'RE NOT GETTING OUT OF THIS ONE. I NEEDED THAT FOR SCHOOL!" Kurama scolded them. "Now, you all know that I have punish you now, right?"  
  
"Wes." The chibi's said in unison. Kurama picked them up and put them all in corners as he went to his room to clean the mess. I only took his 20 minutes to get his art kit together and the mess cleaned up.  
  
"Good now that that's done, I have to go shopping for the little 'ANGELS'." Kurama said to himself in a sarcastic voice. But truth was he enjoyed being a parent and some day he would have his own. Kurama came into the front room to find that the chibis were still in their corners, but sniffling very badly. "Ok everyone, timeout is up." Kurama said as he walked over to pick up Hiei and Botan. "Now lets go to the store, then maybe later well go to the park and play, ok?"  
  
"Ok." The chibis answered. With Hiei and Botan rested on his hips and Yusuke and Kuwabara having a hold of the tail of his shirt, they wet to his car, pilled in and went to the super-mart. Once they arrived, Kurama grabbed a cart and put Hiei and Botan in the baby seat and Kuwabara and Yusuke in the basket of the cart. They walked threw the store looking for baby clothes and other necessary items. That was when the young children saw the toy aisle and had to look, once everyone had found a toy they went in search of what was needed. They rounded a corner and came across the baby aisle. "Great, now we can get you guys, and girl, some clothes and diapers." As the chibis played Kurama found himself in a dilemma, "I don't know what to get. Um excuse me, Miss, could you help me." Kurama asked a stocks-person.  
  
"Sure hun. What ya need help with?"  
  
"Well as you can see, I have four two tear olds have no idea in what to get them to eat, what size diaper, or anything, I'm sorry to ask, but please help me, if you would." Kurama said, rubbing the back of his head and blushing.  
  
"No problem, sir. Well let's see, you got three boys and a girl. I'd say that the way the all look they would fit a size 3T diaper," the woman said as she picked it up and placed it in the cart beside Yusuke. "And all of them except for the black haired one looks to be a 3-4T in clothes and the black haired one would be about a 2T." The woman said as she asked what he would like the clothes to look like. "So, you a signal parent?"  
  
"Well sorta, you could say that." Kurama said as the two browsed threw baby clothes. Kurama didn't want to tell a ningien the truth.  
  
"Oh, so you need a lot of help then, right?" the stocks-person ask with a smile.  
  
"Yes, thank you so much." Kurama said the two finished shopping. Kurama checked out and put everything and everyone in the car and left. The chibi's fell asleep on the way home while holding their toys. Hiei had gotten a bight-colored ball he had seen, Botan, a light up Disney Princess mirror, Yusuke, a remote-controlled car, and Kuwabara, a Hulk Figurine. Kurama unpacked the car, got the chibi's on his bed and put away what they had bought when Hiei came out of his room. He pulled on Kurama's pant leg and Kurama looked down, "Yes, Hiei, what is it?" He said with a smile.  
  
"Coul I call wou daddie?" Hiei asked as he rubbed sleep for his eyes.  
  
"Why Hiei. I'm really not your father."  
  
"Beca, wou have been da onlwe one dat has been nice to me."  
  
Kurama thought for a moment then, "Ok, you can call me daddie." He then knelt down and hugged the smaller framed of Hiei. "So, you wanna watch barney. I got you guy's 3 or 4 tape while we were at the store."  
  
"Ok." Hiei then sat in front of the TV and started to watch the 3-hour long tapes of Barney. With Hiei being satisfied for the moment being, Kurama went back to get four outfits to change the chibis into when they got up so they could go to the park.  
  
~*~  
  
Ok, a second chapter up. Phew! This is hard work. Hope you like. R/R plez.  
  
Chibi Hiei: Yeah, pweese?  
  
Chibi Kurama: It woul be realwe nice if wou di.  
  
Chibi Yusuke Kuwabara and Botan: Yeah, prwety pweese? 


	3. Ani't it just so cuteful!

Title: * When Chibis Attack *  
  
Type of Story: * Humor/Fluff *  
  
Rating: * PG (just in case)*  
  
Paring: * None unless you want there to be *  
  
Summary: * What would happen if the YYH crew was chibi-fied- that is all but Kurama. Poor Kurama has his hands full with 3 human children and a demon child. Kuwabara, Yusuke, Botan, and Hiei all turn into Chibis. What will happen? *  
  
A/N: * Ok, This idea truly isn't mine. I found this story [well stories] and it's called When Hanyous Turn Childrenish. And the author of that story gets most of the credit for this one. So why don't you give her a pat on the back. She did a good job with it. And their and more. When Hanyous Aren't Childrenish. And a new one but can't remember the name. But I hope you enjoy and hope the author of those stories doesn't think that I'm 'STEALING' her idea. Because I'm just using it. FYI: I'm not good at fight scenes so plez don't flame them. I know I suck! u_u' *  
  
~*~ last time~*~  
  
"Coul I call wou daddie?" Hiei asked as he rubbed sleep for his eyes.  
  
"Why Hiei. I'm really not your father."  
  
"Beca, wou have been da onlwe one dat has been nice to me."  
  
Kurama thought for a moment then, "Ok, you can call me daddie." He then knelt down and hugged the smaller framed of Hiei. "So, you wanna watch barney. I got you guy's 3 or 4 tape while we were at the store."  
  
"Ok." Hiei then sat in front of the TV and started to watch the 3-hour long tapes of Barney. With Hiei being satisfied for the moment being, Kurama went back to get four outfits to change the chibis into when they got up so they could go to the park.  
  
~*~on with the fic~*~  
  
Botan awoke to find that she was now in a very big bed alone. "Kuwabawa? Yuka? Where are wou?" Botan started to feel tears swell in her eyes when she heard something coming from under the bed, "KAWAMA!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!! DERE'S A MOSTHER!!!!!!"  
  
Kurama, hearing Botan's scream, ran into the bedroom and start to sooth her. "What's wrong? What's wrong? What happen"  
  
"I woke up all a wone and den I heard skary noises coming from under da bed!"  
  
"It's ok. There is nothing under there that you need to worry your sweet little head over. Now do you wanna help me look under the bed? I think I need a little help."  
  
"Ok." Botan sniffled as she jumped off the bed and helped Kurama lift the blanket off the floor to find that it was only Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
"You two are riding on my last nerve. Now if you want to go to the park I suggest that you get out there in front room and watch Barney while I get everything together." When he said Barney the three children started to scream, "But watch it quietly!" The three nodded in unison and ran out the bedroom door and to the TV screen to watch Barney.  
  
Kurama got two more outfits and the two he had pick out beforehand. Botan was going to be wearing pink over-alls, a dark pink shirt, white frilly socks, and Pink Barbie boots. Hiei was going to wear a dark blue T-shirt with a smiley face on it saying 'Mr. Smiles', stretchy blue jeans, and white shoes. Yusuke and Kuwabara were going to wear blue striped T-shirts and black pants. But Kuwabara was going to wear red shoes and Yusuke was going to wear blue shoes. Once Barney was done Kurama grabbed the chibi's, dressed them, then they were off to the park.  
  
Walking down the sidewalk to the park Kurama doesn't notice that Kuwabara let go of his shirttail and was starting to feed kittens milk that he found on a doorstep. (A/N: I know that was corny but it turns out cute.) He poured it into a bowl and kittens started to come and eat, then more, then more, and more, until Kuwabara was covered up by kittens and was crying. Kurama hearing lots of kittens and a young child's scream, just sweat dropped. 'Why me lord? Why me?' He turned around to see that Kuwabara had let go and was now becoming kitten food. He walked over, picked him up, and started walking to the park leaving the kittens behind, except one, which he named eiekichi. (A/N Can't spell worth s***. So sue me. Wait ... don't do that. Just read the story. n_n')  
  
Upon arriving at the park Kurama sat on a bench and what the children play. Kuwabara was playing with his new pet, Yusuke was eating a sandwich that he brought from lunch and a puppy ran up and they were playing tug-of-war with it, Botan was running threw the field trying to catch the butterflies, jumping in the air and landing on her bottom, and Hiei was climbing a tree trying to catch the birds. When he finally caught one it pinched him and he started to whimper but got over it and jumped out of the tree and was playing in the sandbox. That was when everyone heard carnival music and the chibis ran over and started begging to go until Kurama agreed.  
  
~*~  
  
What has Kurama gotten himself into? You'll have to wait and see! n_n  
  
And I would like to thank Embyr for the idea of having Hiei climbing a tree to catch the birdies. Give her/him a round of applause!  
  
*Everyone claps whistles and hoots*  
  
All the chibis: Pweese weview and be nice. *gets teary eyed* 


	4. Kayko please help me!

Title: * When Chibis Attack *  
  
Type of Story: * Humor/Fluff *  
  
Rating: * PG (just in case)*  
  
Paring: * None unless you want there to be *  
  
Summary: * What would happen if the YYH crew was chibi-fied--- that is all but Kurama. Poor Kurama has his hands full with 3 human children and a demon child. Kuwabara, Yusuke, Botan, and Hiei all turn into Chibis. What will happen? *  
  
A/N: * Ok, This idea truly isn't mine. I found this story [well stories] and it's called When Hanyous Turn Childrenish. And the author of that story gets most of the credit for this one. So why don't you give her a pat on the back. She did a good job with it. And there are more. When Hanyous Aren't Childrenish. And a new one but can't remember the name. But I hope you enjoy and hope the author of those stories doesn't think that I'm 'STEALING' her idea. Because I'm just using it.  
  
FYI: I'm not good at fight scenes so plez don't flame them. I know I suck! u_u' *  
  
~*~ last time~*~  
  
Upon arriving at the park Kurama sat on a bench and what the children play. Kuwabara was playing with his new pet, Yusuke was eating a sandwich that he brought from lunch and a puppy ran up and they were playing tug-of-war with it, Botan was running threw the field trying to catch the butterflies, jumping in the air and landing on her bottom, and Hiei was climbing a tree trying to catch the birds. When he finally caught one it pinched him and he started to whimper but got over it and jumped out of the tree and was playing in the sandbox. That was when everyone heard carnival music and the chibis ran over and started begging to go until Kurama agreed.  
  
~*~ On with the fic ~*~  
  
Kurama, starting to get a headache, agreed. "Ok, Ok." He picked up Hiei and Botan and Yusuke and Kuwabara grabbed his shirttail as they headed towards the carnival. When they arrived, the first ride was the little Farris Wheel. Kurama put the chibis down and they went to wait in line. Kurama went to a bench near by to sit down when a familiar scent hit his nose, "Kayko?" He thought out loud. Looking around they spotted each other. "Kayko, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I went for a walk and came upon this and thought I'd check it out. It's so cute. How about you? Why are you here?"  
  
"You're about to find out." Kurama said as the chibi's came running  
  
"DADDIE! KUWA HIT ME!!!!!!" Botan screamed holding her arm.  
  
"No I didn! Yuke did!"  
  
"NO KUWA DID!" Yusuke said. Hiei said nothing.  
  
"Aww, their so adorable. They yours?" Kayko asked.  
  
"Well sorta."  
  
"Who's the mom?"  
  
"Umm... there isn't one?"  
  
"WHAT!!!!! THERE HAS TO BE A MOM!"  
  
"Umm, maybe I should introduce you first, this is Kuwabara. This is Botan, that's Yusuke, and that's..." Kurama look around then noticed that Hiei was hiding behind his legs, gripping his pants legs tightly. "This is Hiei." He said pushing a very nervous Hiei in front of him.  
  
Kayko gasped, "Wha... what happened?" Kurama explained what happen as they walked threw the park. "Aww, so you need a little help?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"YES THANK YOU!" Kurama almost screamed and gave her a big hug.  
  
~*~  
  
Once the Chibi's had their fill of the park, they walked home, Kurama carrying a sleeping Botan and Hiei and Kayko carrying a sleeping Kuwabara and Yusuke. "So, you want me to spend the night to help. I'm very good with kids and they seem to like me."  
  
"Could you, I mean, your parents wouldn't mind?"  
  
"Yeah, as long as I don't come home with a baby, I'm fine." She said a giggled slightly. Kurama then noticed how beautiful she was.  
  
'Wow.' As they reach Kurama apartment, Kayko realized that she had no clothes or anything to wear. "Kayko, you can barrow one of mine, I don't care." He smiled.  
  
"Thanks." They entered the apartment and they put the chibi's in kurama's bed. Kayko yawned and looked around. "So where are we sleeping?"  
  
"Well, you can take the love seat and I'll campout on the floor." Kurama then blushed and smiled nervously, "I wouldn't be much of a host or friend if I let a beautiful young lady sleep on the floor now would I?"  
  
"Thanks but you don't have to do that. If you want you can sleep beside me, I mean there's enough room. You don't have to be uncomfortable on my account."  
  
"No, that's ok. I'll be fine."  
  
"No, I don't want to be a burden."  
  
"It's ok, really. I'll be fine."  
  
"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO BE A BURDEN! NO YOU ARE GOING TO SLEEP BESIDE ME AND BE COMFORTABLE!!!!!" Kayko almost yelled.  
  
"Kurama, feeling really small, said, "ok. You don't have to yell" in a high squeaky voice. The two ate some dinner and bathed, (not together, prevs) and got dressed for bed. Kurama got some blankets and pillows and made a nice little bed for two. "Now that's the best job I've ever done if I do say so myself!" He announced triumphantly to himself. Kayko walked out of the bathroom, and took the towel off her head. The semi-wet hair clung to the silk red night outfit she was wearing. 'Wow, she's beautiful.'  
  
"So you wanna go to bed now or watch a little TV?"  
  
"How about a little TV first then we sleep."  
  
"Okay." Kayko walked over and turned on the TV to find that the movie Titanic was on. "Oh, I love this movie, please lets watch it? Please, please, please, please, please, please, please!"  
  
"OK, OK! Just no more clinging!" Kayko agreed and they sat down to watch the movie. As the movie progressed, the night grew a little cold. The two wrapped up in the blanket. The movie continued and Kayko's heart was pounding. When the movie ended, the lied down to go to sleep with Kayko's heart still pounding, 'Do I like Kurama?'  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, the chibis woke up and walked into the front room. Yusuke saw that Kurama and Kayko were lying next to one another with Kuramas arm around Kayko's shoulders. Yusuke didn't like it and went to get a bucket of cold water, but he only wound up spilling it on the floor and himself. So all he did was glare, glare the best he could, but it turned out looking more cute than scary. Kuwabara saw this and started to laugh, "Yuke like KayKay! Yuke like KayKay!" He chanted.  
  
Botan felt really sorry for him and started to clam Yusuke down, but this only made Kuwabara's teasing worse. Hiei, finally getting that last bit of sleep out of his eye, realized what Kuwabara was really making fun of and wanted to kill him. "Aey!" Hiei yell, "No one talks bout my frend lik dat! Wou is gowing to pay!" And he lunged at Kuwabara, knocking him to the ground and making him cry. By this time, Kurama and Kayko are up and already have splitting headaches.  
  
"This is going to be a long day." They say in unison.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Well, there you have it. The next chappie. Hope it's as good as the ones before it. Love you boos. And I wanna thank Regrem Erutaerc 


End file.
